


Hot Chocolate

by thatOneWitchWhoUsesAPen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Past Abuse, deaged remus, i just wanted tiny remus cuddled by tonks tbh, lycanthropy, remus just needs chocolate and hugs, tonks needs to get it together and fix this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatOneWitchWhoUsesAPen/pseuds/thatOneWitchWhoUsesAPen
Summary: A tiny one-shot about adult Tonks trying to simultaneously calm down a panicky nine-year old Remus and fix her husband's age with the help of one very unhelpful potions master Draco Malfoy.or Tonks grows up a little bit and feeds Remus a lot of hot chocolate. At this point he might as well be a marshmallow.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. Please excuse all errors, and feel free to comment any criticism or new ideas. I'm all ears :D  
> This fic is basically an excuse for me to smother a small Remus with all the hugs and chocolate he deserves.  
> Good day to y'all :D

Nymphadora Tonks stared down into the steaming depths of her large mug of chocolate, and if there was a liberal splash of fire whiskey added in, well no one could blame her not really. This crazy situation really did call for some alcohol to settle her thoughts. She inhaled deeply, set her mug down and went to sit down at the edge of the king-sized bed, trying to meet the eyes of the tiny wisp of a boy cowering on the opposite edge, surrounded by pillows. He shuddered at her approach and when she raised a hand tentatively, tried to sink further into the mass of pillows as if they could hide his presence from this stranger.

  
Tonks sighed and rubbed at her face tiredly. The tempus charm she had cast a few minutes ago told her it was ten minutes past one in the morning. She had already been bone tired and feeling no small amount of guilt for lashing out at Remus the previous morning before she had stormed off to work, her hair flashing red and yellow and ignoring her fellow Aurors' questioning looks, obviously alarmed at this drastic change from her usual bubbly and energetic attitude. Her anger had bled away as the day went by, and near the end her hair had gone back to its usual shade of bubblegum pink and she was bouncing to Apparate to their apartment and apologize for some of the truly horrifying things she had yelled at her husband. And so close to the full moon too. After putting away the final parchment of painstakingly slow paperwork, she had Apparated back, expecting Remus to be cooking in the kitchen. But the kitchen had been empty and she had thought for a dizzying second that her husband had left, but she was distracted from that depressing idea by a faint whimper coming from the direction of the bathroom. Freezing, she walked over and pushed the door open.

  
Well. It appeared that Remus had really not left. Of course he hadn't. He wasn't short tempered like Tonks, to storm off at every little fight. No, instead her husband was sprawled by the side of the bath tub, fingers loosely clenched around a razor. Oh, and it appeared their age difference of twelve years had switched places. She was staring down at her shell-shocked nine year old husband, shaving foam dripping down his bony little face.

  
Tonks really needed a calming draught. Or a bottle of Firewhiskey. Preferably both.


End file.
